


Call Me God || God x Lucifer

by EmersonJade



Category: Religion - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, God Complex, M/M, Master/Servant, Not actual religion, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmersonJade/pseuds/EmersonJade
Summary: God just finished another day of answering prayers and displaying power like always, but tonight was exceptionally long and he feels like he deserves a reward. It's a good thing he had Lucifer at his beckoning call.
Relationships: God/Lucifer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Call Me God || God x Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> The story does not pertain to actual religion. It is simply a story for all ya horny teenagers and adults.
> 
> This story also has no relation to Supernatural or the TV show Lucifer. Is was an ideal formulated by a friend of mine that I somewhat turned into reality.

It was 07:50 in the evening and God had just arrived home after another day of working overtime. He took another good look at the two pictures he had of Lucifer before calling him. _Damn that boy is pretty,_ he thought as he studied his face. He really liked how he looked. But what he hadn't expected was the pleasant surprise that was the boy's personality. He liked his challenging and confident ways mixed with a curious openness. The kid definitely had a lot of backbone while still showing some submissive tendencies and the mix was arousing, very appealing and awoke parts of himself that God hadn't seen in quite a while. He contemplated this as the phone was ringing.

 _"Hello?"_ he heard Lucifer's voice breathe into the receiver as he picked up. He almost sounded a bit out of breath.

"Am I disturbing anything?" God asked, amused.

 _"Oh, no no... I was just- uh..."_ he started but trailed off.

"Just what? Wanking?" he asked in his usual sarcastic way. Although it wouldn't be too surprising if he actually _had_ been wanking. Lucifer did however sound convincing when he denied it with a flustered laugh.

"What were you doing then?" God asked while quickly realizing that he quite enjoyed making the brat a little flustered.

 _"Ahaha... Well, I was actually thinking about sending you another picture"_ Lucifer finally admitted to God's surprise.

"Really? Did you take any?"

_"No..."_

"But you were thinking about sending something to me."

 _"Well, I wanted to tempt you a little but thought that it might be too much"_ he answered truthfully.

"What if I say that I would very much like another one?"

_"Then I would gladly take as many as you want."_

"Hmm... can I save that offer for a little later?" he asked, when very appealing ideas started to form in his head.

 _"Sure"_ he quickly agreed with a short laugh.

"Just don't expect too much from me on that same particular media. I fucking hate taking pictures."

 _"Really? How can you say that when the camera loves you so much, how cold"_ he said, and managed to not sound too disappointed?

"Tsk. Don't be too disappointed. I know plenty of other shitty ways to get by with" God assured him with a knowing, small smirk.

 _"Oh okay" Lucifer_ said, apparently liking that, judging by the change in his voice. _"Like what?"_

"Oh, you're not ready for that yet, love. You'd spill on the spot if you saw me through a web camera".

Lucifer cursed. _"Fuck I'd love that, don't make me wait too long"_ he said, the pitch dropped down a few steps again and with a small, small hint of agony behind the words. _Oh fuck,_ God thought, _I won't be prepared for anything before I've heard this voice moan my name with desperation_.

"Hn, I probably won't. You've been doing pretty good so far at seducing me. It's been riling me up."

 _"Oh fuck."_ Lucifer said, but it had sounded as if there was something more that he had wanted to say. God decided that it now was time to get somewhere with this conversation.

"Okay Lucifer, I realize that it might be a bit hard for you to know how to act since we haven't stated any intentions. So, let me just say now that I have every intention of driving you into a mad orgasm tonight, you're about to have the greatest fucking phone sex of your life."

 _"Oh, my fucking god"_ Lucifer half laughed half moaned.

_Very funny._

_"Since that's the case, I have a confession to make."_

"Yes?"

 _"You asked me what I liked about your voice. So... above all it's the way you speak"_ he made a short pause as he inhaled. _"You sound so damn authoritarian and it turns me on like mad. Your confidence and experience is sexy, even the harsh fucking look you have on your face in the photo you sent me makes me want to go down on my fucking knees."_

_Oh damn_ , God thought. Lucifer had flipped his switch.

"Just like I thought." He started by saying, his voice sounding dangerously gentle. "You need someone to be angry and strict with you because you're such a fucking dirty little shit. You're such a slut and you can't help it." Lucifer's breath hitched.

 _"Yes please"_ he whined. It sounded like something had melted inside him. God felt himself harden rapidly at the sound of Lucifer's voice changing.

"Never had anyone who satisfied all your sexual needs, have you?"

_"Just the most basic ones... nothing further than that."_

"Well that's about to fucking change" God promised darkly and Lucifer let out a faint moan. "The idiots you've been with before can't compare to me. I know exactly what a needy slut like you need and I'm going to give it to you and I'm not going to be fucking careful like some cute boyfriend would be".

 _"Oh please, yes"_ Lucifer groaned.

"Tell me, Lucifer, do you own a dildo of any sort?"

 _"Yeah"_ Lucifer replied breathlessly.

"Of course, you would. Go fetch yourself one along with lube and make it quick."

 _"Yes sir"_ he heard Lucifer say followed by the low thump of the phone being put down.

"Fuck" God mumbled a series of curses to himself. People this needy, yet surprisingly uncomplicated was rare to find nowadays and if this didn't take a turn for the worse soon, he might actually have to throw the gays a fucking thank you party.

 _"I'm back"_ Lucifer said, sounding nervous and restless.

"Good. How long was it since you last had that or a cock inside you?"

 _"Mmh... last time I was with someone was more than two months ago, but I fucked myself with this the day before yesterday"_ he said with a little difficulty. He was clearly feeling embarrassed.

"No wonder you're fucking starving. Now I want to use that offer of yours. Lube up the dildo properly and then send a picture of it in your hand." He heard Lucifer curse but also start to follow the instructions obediently on the other side of the phone line.

 _"...I sent it"_ he then heard Lucifer say just as he got the notification. He unlocked his phone to look at it.

... _That gorgeous fucking piece of shit_ , he thought with a twitch over his lips. The picture was indeed showing a quite big, pink dildo, shiny from a generous amount of lube. But he didn't just hold it in his hand, he held it up in front of his face, on which he wore an incredibly erotic look. His mouth was frozen in what looked like a moan, a slight, begging agony was written across his face and he stared into the camera through his lowered eyelashes. Underneath the picture he had included a quick message: _"Imagining it's you"._

"Oh Lucifer, if I was there you wouldn't walk straight for a week" God promised through half-gritted teeth.

 _"_ God _you're so fucking aggressive"_ Lucifer moaned and it certainly didn't sound like a complaint.

"Not always, but I'm starting to think that you are purposefully pressing all of my ugliest buttons."

 _"Oh, that's one of my best talents you see"_ Lucifer replied.

"Tch. Fucking bend over and open yourself up now. But take your time, don't do it sloppily" God ordered with a hint of a sadistic smile and Lucifer groaned a little in protest. "You're going to have to learn patience, brat" he then added, at which Lucifer just moaned in reply.

 _"I have one finger in now, sir"_ he said after a moment, in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Beautifully. Damn you're making me so hard." God said, groaning as he unbuckled his pants. "Go on, use a second finger." He made sure that it made sound as he unbuckled and zipped down, to let Lucifer hear what he was doing. And he could hear Lucifer moan in a desperate voice as he listened to God and filled himself up.

_"Oh, I want it so badly, fuck I wish you were here with your big fucking cock!"_

"One day I might be, but until then you're going to have to learn to appreciate what you get. Because tonight you're going to sit on top of that toy and fuck yourself with it with the enthusiasm of a bitch in heat."

 _"Yes, sir"_ Lucifer said, his voice high and submissive.

"Good boy" God praised and Lucifer moaned again.

 _"I have massaged and lubed up my walls so thoroughly and have been slowly fucking myself, can I please have more than two fingers now? Please, Master"_ Lucifer pleaded and God loved hearing the way he described what he was doing. He was also pleased to note that he seemed less and less affected by the embarrassment.

"Since you're asking me so sincerely, go ahead. But remember very well Lucifer, that if I were there, you wouldn't even have gotten the chance to ask since I would already be using that pretty mouth of yours while you were getting yourself ready."

 _"Ahh Master"_ he moaned in reply. And _fuck_ did he love the way Lucifer moaned his title. _Fucking hell. "I'm so ready for you now, sir. Please fuck me, please, I want it"_ Lucifer begged. _"I'm fucking gaping."_ God let out a low moan and started stroking himself slowly.

"My cock is so fucking hard for you and it's going to stretch you out so gorgeously."

 _"Please"_ Lucifer begged him again.

"Not yet. Shut up and stand with your legs wide apart." He could hear Lucifer let out a muffled whine, but remained quiet besides that. "Now take the toy and put it between your legs from behind. Slowly drag it along the crack of your gorgeous little ass, and use just a little pressure every time you're over that soft hole of yours." Lucifer let out desperate, quiet moans that seemed to be muffled by fingers covering his mouth.

"You feel that? How you long for it? How you so desperately need a cock to fill you up? You can speak now."

 _"_ God _, yes, I need it so much, God, please"_ he said, breathed heavily and almost sounded as if he would cry.

"I know you do. I will give you what you need, my cute little cock slut. Fuck yourself now. Hard" he finally said and at the same point started to quite roughly jerk himself off. Lucifer's moans turned into muffled screams as his ass swallowed the fat toy and he quickly started a cruel speed.

"Fuck Lucifer, you're so fucking sexy" God groaned as he closed his eyes and imagined fucking the younger man.

_"Aaahh I can't- Master - oh god yes!"_

Time ceased to matter as the two of them pleasured themselves to the sounds and images of each other. God's dark groans mingled with Lucifer's muffled screams of ecstasy.

_"Ma- aah- can I touch my cock?"_

"Yes" God immediately replied without really thinking about it. He had been taken off guard by the question, by that Lucifer had figured by himself that he should ask about such a thing. And that he supposedly hadn't touched himself until now even though God hadn't even told him not to.

"I'm about to cum sir, can I?"

"You can." God sensed that he wasn't very far from it either and nothing sounded like a better idea right then than getting to hear Lucifer's climax. In a matter of seconds, he got his wish as he heard that gorgeous voice break in an intense orgasm. God let the imagination flood his mind of what the boy would look like when he came, and sure enough, in less than a minute God followed suit.

The sound of Lucifer's heavy breathing still filled the room when God got back to his senses. Shit, that must've been the best fucking wank of his life.

 _"Dammit, God"_ Lucifer said, sounding drunk as fuck _"why do you sound so good when you're just breathing? S'not fair..."_ he mumbled.

"Tch. You're just high on hormones, you fucking teenager."

 _"'m not a teenager"_ Lucifer protested lazily and God just rolled his eyes at him.

"You're kind of a screamer in bed by the way" God suddenly said with a soft chuckle. "I like it." Lucifer didn't reply but made some flustered sounds, and God imagined how his already stunning face would look if it was flushed with a few shades of red. He wanted to see it so badly.

"By the way, just how many freaking days have you spent watching porn?"

_"Eh, what?"_

"Asking for my permission to cum and to touch yourself, despite never really having a good dom?"

 _"Aahh..."_ Lucifer said and laughed sheepishly. _"I guess I must be a natural?"_ God snorted.

"Don't shit yourself. Although I do agree that you are a natural."

Lucifer yawned, his voice was starting to sound drowsy again.

"Oi, just don't fall asleep until you've cleaned yourself and hidden that huge toy."

 _"Mmh... Azazel's seen worse things..."_ he said, sounding sleepier by the minute.

"Lucifer, get the fuck up and put your shit away" God said, wondering if his angry tone would work when Lucifer wasn't horny anymore.

" _Fuck, okay!_ " Lucifer replied, sounding a little annoyed, but also a lot clearer in his voice and immediately got up.

"Good boy" God smirked.

 _"Whatever, mom"_ Lucifer said with an almost audible smirk.

"Tsk, you cheeky little shit."

_"Don't try to pretend like you don't love it."_

"Fine, I love it" God admitted grumpily. "Now go get your shit done."

 _"I will, I will"_ Lucifer said, very pleased with himself.

 _Damn, this kid is pure gold,_ God concluded and thought to himself that instead of a party he might very soon owe the gays a fucking thank you festival. 


End file.
